Aster
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de Mysid, miroir de "Le Charme de Dissimulation". Deux clients du club Aster observent la scène entre Sirius et son oncle.


**Note de la traductrice** : Mysid fait ici référence à un roman, _The Charioteer_, qui raconte la vie de Ralph, un jeune homme qui découvrira qu'il est attiré par les hommes et devra affronter la première guerre mondiale. Mysid est une grande fan de l'auteur de ce roman, Mary Renault, qui a également écrit une trilogie sur Alexandre le Grand (on en parle dans une précédente fic de mysid que j'ai traduite, « _Tapettes célèbres de l'Histoire _» voir mon profil). Si la trilogie sur Alexandre a bien été traduite en français, je crains hélas que ce ne soit pas le cas pour _The Charioteer_ : j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le net, et j'ai fait chou blanc.

Je remercie de tout mon cœur la merveilleuse **Miss JaD** qui a fait ce texte quelque chose d'agréable à lire. J'ai trop tendance à faire du mot-à-mot, et elle a permis que ceci soit fluide et bien français.

**Note de l'auteur** : Une partie de mon histoire _Le Sortilège de Dissimulation_ se déroule dans un restaurant privé pour gentlemen, Aster, dirigé par Alphard Black. Les membres sont des Moldus et des sorciers mélangés, et tous gays. **eleish** a correctement identifié le couple près de la fenêtre comme Ralph et Laurie de _The Charioteer_. En récompense, elle a pu demander une fic.

Elle déclare, _"J'aimerai lire une suite ou une prequel du "sortilège de Dissimulation".  
Peut-être, comment deux Anglais très corrects comme Ralph et Laurie ont découvert "Aster" et ont pu se mêler avec tant de sorciers..._

J'ai été piquée par le défi; après tout, j'adore les fics sur Ralph et Laurie! J'ai vite saisit un bémol, cependant. Dans ma tête, Ralph et Laurie ont été introduits chez Aster de la façon la plus banale qui soit—quelqu'un les y a invité à dîner. Ils ont apprécié l'endroit et en sont devenus membres. Ennuyeux.

J'ai donc décidé d'essayer autre chose—la scène chez Aster du point de vue de Laurie. Je pourrais étendre cette histoire plus tard, mais pour l'instant :

**Tit****re**: Aster

**Auteu****r**: mysid

**Disclaimer**: Laurie et Ralph appartiennent à Mary Renault. Sirius et sa parentèle appartiennent à J..

**Aster**

"Mais _qui_ est-ce que tu fixes comme ça, Spud?" demanda Ralph d'un ton grondeur.

Laurie reposa les yeux sur Ralph avec un sourire triste. Il aimait venir chez Aster avec Ralph parce qu'ici, ils pouvaient se sentir _normaux_ pendant quelques heures. Ici on les acceptait comme ils étaient parce que, dans ce club, ils étaient tous pareil. En fait, la plupart des autres membres se trouvaient être des hommes avec lesquels Laurie se moquait d'être associé. La laideur et la bassesse de leur monde faisaient rarement irruption chez Aster. Et comme pour lui donner tort, les deux vices venaient de passer la porte d'entrée.

"Regarde ce garçon," Laurie jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de l'adolescent pour indiquer ce qu'il voulait dire. "Quel âge lui donnerais-tu?" Il était, de toute évidence, bien trop jeune pour avoir le droit d'entrer dans le club et il lui manquait bien plus d'un an ou deux avant d'avoir l'âge légal. L'homme qui avait amené le garçon chez Aster flirtait avec la pédérastie.

Ralph jeta un œil dans la direction indiquée, les yeux légèrement plissés alors qu'il évaluait le garçon. Puis, à la grande surprise de Laurie, Ralph sourit.

"Regarde bien l'homme avec lui, Spud."

"Quel rapport?" s'enquit Laurie en s'exécutant.

L'homme, qui tournait le dos à Laurie, venait de se pencher pour s'adresser au serveur ; c'est alors que Laurie se rendit compte que celui qui accompagnait le garçon, n'était nul autre qu'Alphard Black, le fondateur et directeur du club. Laurie ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait être pire. Jamais personne n'oserait dire au propriétaire que son jeune amant n'était pas le bienvenu chez Aster.

"Et maintenant, observe de nouveau le garçon," l'enjoignit Ralph. "Tu vois la ressemblance?"

Soulignée ainsi, la ressemblance devenait évidente. Le même nez aquilin, des pommettes hautes, les mêmes cheveux noirs et une peau claire. Le garçon était étroitement apparenté à aux Black, peut-être même—

"Son fils?" s'avança Laurie à voix haute.

"Possible," répondit Ralph en reportant son attention à son repas.

Et effectivement, Laurie savait que la chose était _possible_. Il avait surpris assez de conversations chez Aster pour savoir que plusieurs des membres étaient mariés. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé que Black fasse partie de ceux-là. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement bien cet homme, mais il savait que Black possédait quelques clubs pour hommes gays et il ne semblait pas du genre à se planquer derrière un mariage.

Rassuré que l'adolescent ne soit pas là avec un amant plus âgé, Laurie s'autorisa à mettre de côté ses questions sur les liens de parenté du garçon et de Black, et sur les raisons qui avaient poussé l'homme à amener l'adolescent chez Aster. A la place, il ramena la conversation sur la réunion que Ralph avait eue avec son éditeur, le matin.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait dans la conversation, un nouvel arrivant pénétra dans la salle à manger attirant le regard de Laurie. Le frère d'Alphard Black, dont Laurie ignorait le nom, prit le siège que l'adolescent venait d'abandonner. Le garçon attendit gravement tandis que les deux frères discutaient et, sur un mot du frère d'Alphard, il quitta la pièce.

"Je suppose qu'on sait lequel est le père du garçon, maintenant" fit Ralph, et Laurie hocha la tête.

"Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de voir son fils ici, tu ne crois pas?" fit remarquer Laurie.

"Au moins, le garçon n'aura pas à se soucier de l'habituel sermon qu'un père ne se priverait pas de jeter à la figure de son fils en le découvrant dans un tel endroit."

"Exact." L'homme était un membre d'Aster ; il serait un peu hypocrite de la part d'un un père pédé d'être offensé par le fait que son fils puisse l'être également.

—Ecrit en Avril 2007


End file.
